A Perfect World
by Kaito1995
Summary: ok this is my second fic im not that good at writing but plz give feedback just no hotheads PLZ  rated t for chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Ok no hotheads its only my second fiction hope you enjoy here we go**

I sat on a chair in the house wind coming in through the window. The elder says I'm blessed because of my red hair he says Pan Gu himself had red hair I don't believe him he has to be senile or something he **is** old. I know I'm not supposed to insult the elder but it's not like he can hear me. A knock sounded on the door crap I muttered under my breath and opened the door I was expecting the elder but got the guard instead. He yelled something about a wraith and stopped stunned at how fast I moved out the door behind him and through the streets of Etherblade. That was one of the guards that had less training he went to me a kid of only 15 not saying that I'm not a good blademaster but he was a guard. I noticed that it was a new girl being attacked by a wraith I didn't even need to draw my sword I just punched it and it died the girl was unconscious she was obviously new to the academy. My class was a gifted one and we graduated early. I put her on my shoulder and summoned my sword we soared through the air to Etherblade. I walked to the elder who was busy scolding the guard I poked the guard he turned saw my face and moved from his spot to let me talk to the elder. He stared at me amazed I simply asked, what? He told me how good I did and how I was the strongest in the city I gestured to the girl on my shoulder and he said to bring her to my sister who should be home now with my little brother. I walked in with the girl still on my shoulder my little brother noticed and being the 7 year old he is poked the girls nose I gave him a glare and he backed away immediately. I have 3 sisters 2 are twins their names are Scarlet April and Cassy Scarlet and April are twins. My 2 brothers' names are Alkiax and James and then there's me Mizukiashi. The twins ran up to me and immediately called mom and dad saying I had a girlfriend. I just pushed through them to my little sister Cassy and shot her a you know what to do look (she's apprenticed under an apothecary). Mom and dad ran in while I took off my armor the girl regained consciousness to see a family of 8 staring at her I handed her a purple potion which was quickly swatted out of my hand by Cassy who started yelling about how that was a poison. Dad stared at me with pride in his eyes I had saved a young girl from a wraith my mom as usual was worried about me and thought it was hard for me to kill a beetle. The twins ran to the girl and started hammering her with questions I walked over and pulled the girls away. The girl finally spoke and thanked me for saving her I asked her where she lived and if she needed an escort. She said that she was just down the road and didn't need an escort she thanked me again and was off. My mother was already in the small kitchen cooking breakfast when I woke up I put on my armor and packed a bag with extra armor and 1 extra sword. Today was the day the kid's on their 3rd year in the academy were apprenticed under true wizards and blademasters like me I couldn't wait till I got my new apprentice. I walked downstairs to see the twins talking about how they couldn't wait until they were apprenticed under a wizard. James and Alkiax still had one more year until they were apprenticed. I ate my breakfast as fast as I could and ran to were the elder was standing. The kids were already there as soon as I got there the elder started speaking Wizards! Blademasters! Today you are to be apprenticed if u forgot blademasters to the right and wizards to the left please. We will start with the blademasters and then continue to the wizards I will call u each by name up to your master. The names seemed to drone on and on until finally my apprentice came up to me and smiled at me his name was Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.

Me and Jack walked to my house the apprentices are to stay with us unless they choose a different path or wish to stay home. Once we were inside his eyes widened in amazement I raised an eyebrow and he said that he was an orphan and only lived in the academy. I smiled because I knew we would be his new family. My mom was making lunch for us Jack looked like he hadn't eaten for days and I wasn't hungry so I gave him my lunch. After he was done his meal I brought him to a box on the floor in my room and told him to open it when he did his eyes widened once more with amazement. I handed him the lightest armor in the bin and it still looked heavy on him I asked him if it felt ok or if he needed a lighter set he said it was fine and addressed me master I told him to just call me Mizukiashi. At the training pavilion for blademasters my old master was waiting for us. He had prepared a nice new dummy for him to practice on. I heard someone screaming mizu (my nickname) look out! We all ducked immediately as some fire flew overhead I turned to see Scarlet and April trying to hide from there embarrassment behind a post. We all just simply laughed and went back to work. I handed jack a wooden sword and told him to lunge, slash, and block. After about an hour I gave him a real sword and brought him to the outskirts of town, told him to kill 20 beetles and we could go back to the house in time for dinner if he did well. After awhile the beetles were exterminated and we were on our way home. We saw Cassy, Scarlet, April, Alkiax, and James all hitting the door. I heard Cassy say it was locked. I told them to move and kicked down the door while telling Scarlet and April to go get a blacksmith to fix it. In the morning the door was fixed and Jack was starting to feel at home we were his new family.

Ya I know kinda cheesy ending but I had writers block and that was all I came up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope your enjoying the story ^^

My head jerked around as I felt a hand on my shoulder I smiled seeing it was my friend Damon we had been friends since we went to the academy we were now both soldiers. We both had apprentices with us he pulled me over to a corner and told me of the upcoming attack the guards won't tell the civilians about. I was about to say something when something struck my back and I fell forward. Because I was trained by the elves I was quickly back up on my feet since I channeled chi to the spot on my back. (He is an orphan who was found near the elven city and trained by them until he was old enough for apprenticeship). I swung around looking for the attacker he was on a rock loading his crossbow again. Moving with elven speed I went to the top of the rock and hit his head with the hilt of my sword. He dropped in a second and I carried him down using my elven light foot. I pulled his hood back and it was simply a fine powder I cursed realizing it was a Vampiric Nightstalker they accepted death and simply vanished when dead. Damon ran over saying the attack has begun and within seconds another soldier dropped except this one did not stand up. Me Jack Damon and Damon's Apprentice Azoth all had swords out in a moment the only problem with the armor we had on was that a crossbow can penetrate all armor. We all ran up to the gates only to see elves approaching fighting off the wraiths. The children's eyes went wide at the sight of elves even the untamed were fighting alongside the elves to keep the one race that held peace alive. I saw a familiar elven face I had once fallen in love with Rosa her eyes a bright blue and her hair a soft brown put up into a pony tail. Then I noticed the changes in her two dual swords hanging at her side and a bow in her hand she always was scared of fighting wraiths. Time slowed as I saw my sister about to get hit with a claw from a disembodied spirit. I jumped in front of her cutting the things head off if u could even call it a head. Rosa shot an arrow up to another Vampiric Nightstalker someone screamed to unleash the greatest attack we all had. I let out two dragons of blood swarming around the wraiths other blademasters did the same and the wraiths dropped. We were victorious it was an amazing battle only 5 had died all though that was horrible there were 2,000 of us total so 5 barely made a dent.

I hoped you enjoyed the story please review I'll be getting more chapters up asap.


	4. Chapter 4

IM SOOOO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE oh and the note to Jack with the bad writing yes it was interpreted from House of The Scorpion by Nancy Farmer. (I highly recommend the book)

I sat on the ground against the elder's temple I thought of Rosa she left without even saying _bye_. I got up to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder the elder said quietly I know she left without saying anything but she left you this. He handed me a package there was writing in small cursive letter it read: _Mizu give this to Jack sorry I couldn't talk after the invasion my mum was calling me._ I smiled and bolted to the house Jack was waiting for me on the steps he was covered in sweat you forgot to unlock the door. Ah damn I said while unlocking the door I handed him the package. He quickly opened it and sat with wide eyes it was the _same_ green tunic I wore when I was trained by the elves under my name it had Jack's. He marveled at the tunic under the tunic there was a note Jack handed it to me saying it was for me I opened it. The elder wants to see you come quickly to the City of Plume. The next day I got up before Jack leaving a note: _Jack im not good at riting so this is going to be fast I went to the elven sity I didn't bring u because it is to dangerous. Yur Frend, Mizukiashi._ I quickly grabbed my backpack filled with everything I needed hell a person could fit in there I summoned my sword and was off. I heard a faint grunting behind me I spun around and didn't see anything must be nothing I said to myself. No its not _NOTHING_ said a voice I dropped from my sword and opened my pack you little runt I said with a slight smile seeing Jacks face in my backpack I remembered my past words _Hell a person could fit in there._ How did you- Oh nevermind that just fly. My head spun maybe the kids smarter than I thought we stopped at the city of Archosaur I have a house here I said Jacks eyes were wide at the enormous city he still insisted on staying in the freakishly big backpack. I thought I'd quickly kill off a few wraiths I dropped three in a few seconds and continued to the gate the guards quickly recognized the face of the boy they sent to the elves so long ago I grinned at their astonished faces. Their eyes quickly glanced to the boy in the backpack that's my apprentice I said goofy aint he. The guards laughed and asked if we had enough money for the teleport shit I forgot it at home I said the guards handed me at least 50k total I told them they didn't have to but they insisted give some to the kid too Mizu! They called after us I split it with Jack he openly gawked at the women in the town I laughed at his face and pulled him out of the backpack walk like a normal kid would you I asked. He laughed and walked next to me a man in his early 40's came up and raised an eyebrow aren't you a little young to be a dad he said. Oh uh no you see he's my apprentice _trust_ me im only 15 the man chuckled and ask if we wanted anything from his candy cart. Jack tugged my arm we do have money now he said. Ok what do you want three honey candy sticks he saidwith a grin we'll take three honey candy sticks and three grape candy sticks please. I'll tell you what I'll give you it on the house kids the man said thank you sir I said as we walked down the road we passed over the pond and turned down to the west district entering a small house right next to all the shops we ate some candy and saved some for tomorrow and went to sleep.

So sorry again for the late update but here it is! Damn you homework!


End file.
